Home Cooked Meal
by Fidelis Scriptor
Summary: The Lawrence Police Patrol was working as hard as possible to catch Alistair. Lead Investigator Dean Winchester has been working day and night to catch the monster. Much to his husband's disapproval. Destiel AU.


Author's Note: I originally had this for Thilbo, but I couldn't formulate it right so I switched it to Destiel. Enjoy!

* * *

"Hey, Boss, someone to see you," Garth said as he pokes his shaggy head in the doorway of Dean's office.

"Tell them to go away," Dean growled out, bringing the photograph of the crime scene closer to his face. Maybe he missed something.

"I don't think that's a good idea. Might get you in deeper shit actually," Garth replied.

Dean glared at the young officer and gritted his teeth. He had too much on his plate to deal with any officer, reporter, or even family of a victim right now. Every day seemed to come with a report of another dead body found in another place. It seems Alistair kept getting one step ahead of them and he just wanted to shoot the bastard. He stood up and braced his fists on the desk, his head hung low.

"Look, I don't have time for this bull-"

The officer stopped talking once he looked up. Staring at him with absolutely no amusement in his eyes, Castiel Winchester held a large thermos in one hand and a thermal lunch bag in the other hand.

"This bullshit is your husband bringing you dinner."

"Cas, you know I'm working on the Alistair case."

"And that's why I decided to bring you something to eat. Put those pictures away for a few moments, please."

Dean gave his husband of three years a glare, but eventually the look softened at the worry in the man's blue eyes. The officer quickly put the pictures of the mutilated remains of Ruby, the rumored love interest of Alistair, in a folder and laid it on top of the disturbingly large pile of other victims. He sat down in his chair heavily as Cas came over to him and pulled out a bowl from the lunch bag and poured him a bowl of his favorite chicken noodle soup. Watching as Cas sat down on his desk, Dean gave in and began to eat quickly, realizing how hungry he was once the hot soup went down his throat.

Cas sighed and watched his husband. He had been spending the past few weeks alone at home, and he missed the feeling of Dean in their bed. This case was all over the news, so the elementary teacher knew how much pressure was on his husband. Still, it didn't mean he approved of the almost obsessed way Dean was handling the case.

"Come home."

Dean sighed and pushed the bowl away, moving his hand to pick up another file when Cas grabbed his hand. He stared into deep blue eyes, something that he hadn't had the chance to do in weeks and he felt his heart lurch. He had been leaving his husband alone, forcing him to have to deal with matters that usually they had to take care of together. The officer saw the hurt in his husbands eyes and pulled his head down to kiss him.

"I'm sorry."

Sighing, Cas nodded. Even though he didn't like it, he understood that Dean had to catch the monster murdering the people of their town. He stood up and put the bowl back in the lunch bag, but he left the thermos of coffee on Dean's desk. "Alright, then I guess I'll go home. I'll tell Jo that you can't come to her baby shower tomorrow either."

The officer groan, rubbing his eyes. He had completely forgotten about his former secretary's baby shower. Once Jo found out, she was gonna kick his ass, pregnant or not and there was nothing Adam could do about it. "Shit, I forgot about that. Goddamnit! It seems this bastard's getting what he wants."

Cas leveled Dean with a stern look. "What do you mean?"

"Alistair set us a 'package'. Said he'd make us regret getting involved and that he'd take care of us."

Worry filled icy blue eyes and Dean immediately felt bad. He shouldn't have said anything to his husband, knowing that now he'd have to go home to an empty house with fears about Dean's safety. Getting up, the officer wrapped his arms around the teacher, squeezing him against him in a way he hadn't in weeks. The feeling of his husband's body against him, Dean knew that he couldn't leave him.

Cas sighed happily, feeling reassured now that his husband's arms were around him. It was a feeling that would never grow old, no matter if they were together three or thirty years and he leaned up to press his lips to his lover's.

"Please come home with me. I can't spend another night alone in that house."

Dean narrowed his eyes and noted the way Cas wouldn't look at him. Then his eyes widen. "Cas, have you not been sleeping in our room?"

Shaking his head, the teacher whispered, "I can't. It reminds me of you too much."

"Oh, Cas..." Dean pressed his lips to his husband's again, wishing to make him forget of his absence from the last few weeks. He hadn't realized how much his absence would affect the man, but he understood he couldn't leave him alone anymore. Pulling away, Dean ignored his husband's resigned sigh and grabbed his satchel.

"I thought you had work?"

"I'm not leaving you alone again. I can't do that to you because that's what Alistair wants. He wants us to drown in our work, to lose ourselves and those we love trying to search for him. And I'm not losing you."

Cas gave Dean a wide smile, the first one since he'd arrived at the police station. Dean grabbed his coat and put it on before pulling Cas out of his office and out the front door. It was time he got a goodnight's sleep. Especially in the arms of his husband.


End file.
